


Easier done than said.

by Satine86



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drunken Shenanigans, F/M, Mild Language, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 12:04:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4434797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satine86/pseuds/Satine86
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drunken kiss with Cassandra leaves Varric in an awkward position.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Easier done than said.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a tumblr post and the prompt: "we drunk-kissed but you forgot about it and i don’t know how to act around you anymore wtf"

Looking back, he probably should've known the whole thing would turn into a disaster. But, like most things out of Isabela's mouth, it had sounded like a good idea at the time. Besides what else did you do when your novel tanked, but go out and get shitfaced with your friends? 

What had a started as a small group, soon blossomed into a large pack that seemed to take over half the bar. Not that Varric really cared, it was nice to have distractions. Lots of them, and all bearing shots of something or another. 

A glass of what smelled like Scotch – the good shit – found itself in front of Varric, placed there by slim fingers. “It was good, Varric, and I'm sure it will work out.” 

“Thanks.” He grabbed the glass, clinked it with Cassandra's. “It will be okay, it's just... disheartening, you know?” 

“I can only imagine. But it is good, it still might sell.” 

“If only I had about--” he stopped, eyes squinting, waggling one hand. “About five thousand more fans like you, then I might be in business.” 

“Oh yes, fans that tear apart your writing while demanding you do this instead of that?”

Varric gave her a slow smile, “That's exactly what fans are, Cassandra.” 

She blinked slowly at that. “Oh. All right.” 

He laughed and took a swig of the drink. Definitely the good stuff. Damn decent of her. Their friendship, he mused, had started off in a terrible fashion, that only a horrific misunderstanding and large amounts of miscommunication can bring. The fact that Leliana had been less than helpful with sorting out the truth hadn't helped matters either. 

But now they were on good terms and Varric counted her as a friend. A damned good one. 

Cassandra smiled and took a sip of her own drink, and he could see a certain glassiness to her eyes. Damn, how long had they been out? He glanced around at his friends, noting the various states of inebriation. Quite a while, it would seem. 

“Dance with me!” Isabela cooed, popping up next to Varric at the bar. 

He swiveled around on his barstool, arching an eyebrow at the obviously drunk woman. “Hello, I'm Varric Tethras, have we met? Because I don't dance.” 

“Oh, come off it. It will take your mind off things.” She pointed at his glance then made a motion with her hand that said 'bottoms up.' “You too, Cass.” 

“No, I must agree with Varric. I do not dance.” 

“You're both absolutely no fun.” Isabela leaned between them, slapping money down on the bar. “THREE HORNY BULLS!” she cried to the bartender. 

“Do I even want to know what that is?” Varric grumbled as the bartender quickly placed three shot glasses in front of them.

“Probably better if we do not,” Cassandra replied. 

“Good point.” He took up the shot glass and met her eye. “You gonna do this?”

“Why not?” She picked up her own shot.

“Lovely!” Isabela brought up her shot glass, holding it out proudly. “May you always come more than you go!” 

Cassandra nearly snorted her drink, clamping a hand over her mouth. Reaching around Isabela, Varric pounded her back until the sputtering subsided. Then he downed his own shot.

“Bartender, another!” Isabela called. 

 

* * * 

 

There was no dancing, at least not for Varric. Or Cassandra. But that was okay. Everything was pretty okay at the moment. Isabela had long ago left them lounging in the private booth they'd confiscated. 

He and Cassandra were leaning against each other, looking at the sea of people writhing on the dance floor, bass pumping through the speakers, lights swirling. 

“Varric?” 

“Hm?” He lazily swung his head toward her, and found their faces inches apart. This close it was hard not to stare, to not really take notice of exactly how attractive she was. He had eyes, of course, so it wasn't like this was some stunning revelation. It was just... really obvious at the moment. Painfully so. Enough to make it difficult to breathe. 

His feelings were.... well, they were confused. She was his friend. She was gorgeous. But then again so was Isabela. Yet he'd never thought of Isabela in the same way he thought about Cassandra. Which confused him. 

Even more so after however many drinks he'd downed. 

“Did you.. did you want something?” he asked when he realized that they'd been staring at each other for quite some time. 

She shook her head, eyes half-lidded. Then she leaned forward just enough to rest her forehead against his. He swallowed thickly, and shut his eyes. Her breath tickled his face, as they stayed together, simply sharing the same space. She moved slightly, her nose brushing his, and he could feel her lips hovering over his. 

There was a pause, the space of a heartbeat, and then her hand cupped his cheek and her lips were pressed firmly against his. He lifted his hand, fingers gliding up her neck before sliding around to the cup the back of her head. 

She opened her mouth, tongue running along his lower lip, and then everything changed. The kiss went from lazy to intense, with groping hands and swallowed moans. Cassandra shoved him back against the cushions of the booth, flinging one leg over lap, straddling him. 

Her hands dug into his hair, pulling his head back as she deepened the kiss. His own hands settled on her ass like they were made to go there, and she rocked against him. 

It was all so heady, more intoxicating than anything he'd had to drink that night, and by far the most amazing kiss of his life. Probably in the next life too. He thought it was going fantastically until an earsplitting whistle tore them apart. 

Isabela. 

Varric started mentally cursing her in every language he knew, while Cassandra untangled herself from him. 

“All right kids, time to go home. We've made it to last call.” 

How the fuck was it last call.. they couldn't. Shit, how long had they been going at it? The tightness of his pants said long enough.

Cassandra was being collected by Leliana, who kept casting him dirty looks. Which was highly unfair, she'd started it. Damn, had she started it. 

“Hurry up, Varric,” Isabela sing-songed. 

“Yeah, yeah, just give me a minute.” 

“Ooh,” she cooed. “It appears that a little problem has popped up.” 

He glared balefully while she cackled. 

* * *

 

Over the course of the next couple days Varric found there was a huge problem with kissing Cassandra. Two actually. First was the fact that he could not stop thinking about it, in great detail. Second was the fact that she didn't remember a single moment of it. 

She'd been taken home that night by Leliana, who had reported that Cassandra had spent a good portion of her night puking her guts out, and had one helluva hangover the following morning. The memory of the kiss lost somewhere in the haze of booze. 

Which made it all the worse because he couldn't ask questions. Like, how much had been the alcohol and how much had been her? Had she thought about that before? Had she enjoyed it? He liked to think she had. 

Leliana was keeping it all hush-hush, which didn't surprise him. He'd forbidden Isabela from breathing a word, and she'd complied...after a hefty bribe. 

In the meantime he was left wondering and thinking and completely unable to meet Cassandra's eye. Not when memories flooded his brain, the scent and feel of her clouding his senses. It had been fucking fantastic but now it was fucking awful. 

Varric was quite busy wallowing when his phone rang. He was surprised to see it was Leliana. 

“You need to speak with her,” she said by way of greeting.

“Who?”

She sighed heavily. “You know who, Varric. You need to speak with Cassandra, I can't deal with her moping anymore.” 

“Why is she moping?” Shit, what if she did remember? She probably thought it was a terrible mistake. Wonderful.

“Because you've been avoiding her!” Leliana hissed. 

“I...haven't.” But he had been, not intentionally, it was just awkward. So very awkward when he found himself blatantly staring at her mouth. So he'd been... distant. Yeah, distant was a good word for it. 

“You have, Varric. You've barely spoken to her since that night, and she thinks she's done something to upset you.”

“Oh.”

“Will you please just talk to her? Let her know she didn't do anything wrong.” 

“Yeah. Okay. I can do that.”

“Good!” Leliana said, sounding far more cheery, and hung up. Varric stared at his phone for a while before texting Cassandra. 

_'hey? wanna get something to eat later?_

He waited for the reply, which came much quicker than he had anticipated. 

_'Pizza at my place?'_

Shit. Okay. He could that. It would be quiet. That would be good, easier to talk. 

_'yeah, sure. see you at 7?'_

The reply was almost instant. 

_'Sounds good. :)'_

A smiley face. A fucking smiley face. Cassandra never used shit like that. It must be worse than he had previously thought. No wonder Leliana was concerned. 

With that settled, Varric leaned back in his chair and spent the rest of the day trying not to fantasize about Cassandra's lips. 

 

* * * 

 

He arrived exactly ten minutes early because Cassandra would've skinned alive him otherwise. He had a six pack of beer, because he usually brought _something_. Even though the idea of drinking with Cassandra again was... complicated. 

She answered before he'd barely finished knocking, and he realized she'd been hovering by the door. Damn, was she nervous? Though, he reasoned, if she thought she had offended him the other day, it was no wonder she looked worried. 

He held up the beer like a peace offering when he stepped inside. She took it with a quiet thank you, and motioned for him to sit on the couch. He took a seat, and she was already half way to the kitchen when he decided maybe he should just get it over with.

“Cassandra?” 

“Yes?” She whirled around.

“Why don't you set that down? Then maybe we can talk?” 

“Oh. Right.” She nodded and disappeared into the kitchen for a moment. When she returned, she crossed the room with a couple long strides, stopping in front of the coffee table. “You wanted to talk?” 

“Yeah, about the other night. At the bar.” 

Cassandra looked even more uneasy, it was such a strange look on her. To see her almost bashful. “How much do you remember?”

Varric paused. Well, might as well be honest. At least partially. “I think I remember everything pretty well.” He tilted his head at her when her eyes went wide. “How much do you remember?” 

“I remember... the booth.”

“I remember the booth, too.” 

“Oh,” she said on an exhale, breath whooshing out. Then she was pacing, one hand on her forehead, the other fisted on her hip. “I'm sorry Varric. I had a lot to drink, with both had, and it just... it seemed like a good idea. So I did it. I don't want you to be uncomfortable or upset. I-I only--”

“Wait. Hold up.” Varric rubbed his chin in thought. “So you, you think you offended me by kissing me the other night?” 

“You have been avoiding me. I wasn't sure you remembered, then I figured you must... and it made you uncomfortable.” 

He covered his face, shaking his head in amusement. “Trust me, 'uncomfortable' is the last word I would use for it.” Unless you meant his pants, they had been uncomfortably tight. 

Varric dropped his hands and looked up at Cassandra. “Need I remind you that I kissed you back?”

Her shoulders sagged. “But you had been drinking! And I felt like I had taken advantage.” 

“Why would you think that? We were both equally drunk, and equally into the kiss. You might've initiated it, but I was thinking about it.” He was still thinking about it. He would probably think about it for the rest of his damned life. 

Cassandra was pacing again, wringing her hands while her long legs ate the distance between the far wall and the front door. “Because I have thought about doing that for a long time. The alcohol only made me braver. So really, I took advantage of the situation and your inebriation.” 

Varric could only stare. He had never imagined. He had never thought... Cassandra Fucking Pentaghast had thought about kissing _him_? While sober? Had thought about it for a 'long time'? His brain suddenly needed a jump start, because that shit just did not compute. 

He only managed to come back to himself when he realized that Cassandra had stopped pacing, and was looking at him expectantly. Then he noticed the telltale glimmer of tears in her eyes. Oh, shit. 

“Okay, here's the deal. I've thought the same thing about you for a while.” He stopped and swallowed, mouth suddenly dry. Might as well go all in, right? Honesty and all that shit. “The thing is, I have some feelings for you. More than friendly feelings.” 

She was staring now, head tilted to one side, eyes wide and lips forming a perfect O. “I.. uh.. I see. That is not what I expected.” 

“Then we're both surprised. Because I didn't expect your confession either.” 

“So... the kiss.” 

“Was fan-fucking-tastic.” 

“I was just so worried that I had ruined everything. And now.. it's not.” 

“No, it really isn't.” He pointed to the couch. “Come here. Sit down.” 

She smiled then and took a seat, close enough that her leg brushed his. “So then if you want to kiss me, and I want to kiss you. That means we would like to kiss each other.” 

“That sounds right.” He laughed, scooting a little closer, eyes darting down to her lips. “We could always.. uh, do that.” 

“I would like that,” she whispered. 

They leaned into each other, and that's where it wrong. Foreheads knocking together, noses bumping. Varric pulled back, rubbing his forehead as Cassandra's face flushed with embarrassment. 

“I'm sorry.” 

“That's all right.” He tried not to laugh, he was pretty sure his first kiss as an awkward teenager had gone better. “Close your eyes.” 

She did as he asked without hesitation, eyes fluttering shut. Varric reached up and cupped her face gently with both hands, and leaned in slowly. He brushed a feather light kiss against her forehead, her nose, her chin. 

She sucked in a breath at the contact, then relaxed, her hands reaching out to grip his shirt. Varric smoothed a thumb across her cheek and tilted his head, laying his lips against hers. Everything was gentle and soft and a far cry from the other night, but that was fine by him. He kept it slow, deliberate. 

Until Cassandra made a noise in the back of her throat. It was partially a moan, partially a whimper. Then everything changed. 

Cassandra's hands dug into his hair, nails scraping against his scalp. Varric hand one hand cradling the back of he head, the other finding its way under her shirt, fingers trailing up her sides. She leaned back against the cushions, yanking Varric down on top of her as her legs wound around his waist to pull him closer. 

Everything was Cassandra and that was perfectly all right with him. The way she tasted, how she smelled, how she fucking _felt_ pressed flush against him. She arched into him, her hands gripping his face, her lips insistent against his. 

Varric was the one to finally break the kiss, both their breathing labored and he was keenly aware of how Cassandra's chest rose and fell. 

“We should, uh...” he lost his train of thought when she started sucking his earlobe. “We might want to slow down.”

“Why?” she whispered into his ear.

“Because.. um.. we should wait?”

She pulled back, craned her neck to look him in the eye. Her lips were swollen, eyes dazed. Honestly she had never looked more beautiful, and he had never been more turned on in his life. 

“Varric?” 

“Hm?”

“I have thought about _this_ , too.” She punctuated her point by rolling her hips against his, and he swallowed a groan. Shit, that was hot. 

“I've thought about it, too.” 

“Then we don't need to slow down.” 

Their lips crashed together again, things even more furious than before. Hands groping as clothes were peeled away. Somewhere along the way they moved from the couch toward the bedroom, managing to make it to the bed.

_Barely._


End file.
